Study Help
by ManaThePrincess
Summary: Tea see's Yugi needs help with his school work and get's Mana to help him. Yugi and Mana soon find they have fillings for each other, and begin to date, soon enough they share their first kiss. WARNING:Appleshipping/Mistakenshipping! And Revolutionshipping...hints of Atticshipping and Replayshipping.


Note: This was one of my own ideas, not based on anything, just for fun. (Appleshipping, or Mistakenshipping {ManaXYugi}, Revolutionshipping {TeaXYami}...Hint's of Replayshipping {YugiXRebecca.} and Atticshipping {RyouXMana}

* * *

Yugi and Tea sat studying, Tea all the wile waiting for Yami to get home for their date. Yugi wasn't happy about his brother dating her, but had to deal with it.

"Yugi?" Tea asked, Yugi's head shot up.

"Yes?" He smiled trying to be cool about this "Date".

"You seem like your having trouble in your Math class...maybe I should get you a study helper." She smiled, Yugi blushed.

"What? I-I don't need any help in Math..." Yugi thought about it, his grades had been dropping extremely low lately. "Okay, can they help me in my other classes?" He asked, Tea nodded.

"Yes, she can." Yugi blushed. 'She?' He thought.

"O-Okay..." About the time Yugi spoke Yami stood in the door waiting for Tea. She bounced over, and gave him a kiss before they left.

* * *

The next day Yugi waited outside school for Tea, and his "study helper" as Tea had called her. He soon saw Tea approaching slowly with a tan girl. She had glimmering green eyes, and brown hair.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea hugged him, making him blush."This is Mana, your study helper." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yugi-San." Mana spoke Japanese, something Yugi also needed help with, or he would fail.

"Uh...hi, Mana-Chan." Yugi was nervous, and about the only Japan language he knew was with the names, he sighed.

"Your nervous Yugi-San, nothing to be nervous about." Mana smiled. Tea walked around, and hugged Mana.

"See you later Mana, have fun studying Yugi!" She yelled over her shoulder wile walking to meet Yami, Joey, and Tristan.

Mana and Yugi decided to go to the park for study time.

"So you see, if you add the three to um..." Mana trailed off, because Yugi was staring.

"Uh hu?" Yugi asked, and Mana sighed.

"Pay attention Yugi-San." She smiled, Yugi blushed, she had realized. "Like I was saying if you add the three to your 5, you'll get the right answer."

"Every time?" Yugi asked, Mana shook her head no.

"I guess I'll show you the others." Mana began to write little notes on what Yugi needed to learn in her book.

"What's that your writing?" Yugi asked, and Mana looked up.

"Oh, just notes on what you lack." She looked back down, and wrote problems for Yugi to solve.

"So, how old are you?" Yugi asked, Mana didn't understand why he couldn't focus.

"Yugi, focus. And I'm sixteen." Mana informed, and glanced at his blushing face.

"S-sorry...I'm sixteen too." He mentioned. By the end of the day Mana worried if he'd took in any of what they went over. She had till the end of spring break to help him study, she needed improvements, so did his teachers.

* * *

Mana sat in her room, and graded Yugi's problems in Math she'd wrote. He got only five of the twelve right. She sighed, and wrote the grade down in her folder. Soon she found herself daydreaming, of her and her student, it was fine though. They are both sixteen, it wasn't like she was twenty and he was sixteen right? She sat dazed in thoughts of her and Yugi just hanging out in the park, or walking on the beach hand in hand.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself snapping out of it. "So, he has a little crush on you... you don't know him." She thought about that,

"But you could get to know him..." She flopped down on her bed.

* * *

In the morning she met Yugi at his house.

"Ready to learn?" She asked, Yugi nodded, and led her upstairs. Yami and Grandpa Muto talked in the kitchen.

"It's about time he got a girlfriend, and she's cute." Grandpa said, Yami laughed.

"Grandpa, that's not his girlfriend. It's his study helper, the one Tea was talking about." Yami smiled, and his Grandfather laughed.

"It was worth a shot," he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yugi and Mana,

"So you see, I really need an improvement." Mana said smiling.

"I'll try to pay attention this time, I promise." Yugi blushed, when Mana nodded with a satisfied look. By the end of this day Yugi had made some progress with his Math and Japanese, Mana was impressed.

"You did good today Yugi," she commented with a smile. Yugi blushed before answering,

"R-Really? That's great." As he said this Mana went to stand, but was stopped. " Domo arigato." He spoke the words "Thank you" in Japanese, Mana smiled.

" Douitashimashite!" Mana said exited that she'd thought Yugi something after all. Of chorus this meant "Your Welcome".

"Uh, Mana-Chan," Yugi began. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked, Mana was surprised.

"Thank you Yugi-Kun." She smiled, and gathered her books, she placed them on his nightstand. She hadn't noticed she said "Yugi-Kun, instead of what she normally said which was; "Yugi-San".

At dinner, Yami and Yugi talked about plans for tomorrow, and Grandpa was thanking Mana for helping Yugi, then the idea hit Yami.

"Since we're all going to the beach tomorrow, " he smirked. "Why don't you come Mana?" He asked, she looked down thinking about it.

"Your sure I wont be a bother?" She asked, Yami shook his head. Yugi had sunk way down in his chair embarrassed.

"If it's okay with you, Yugi?" Yami asked, Yugi shot up, blush and all.

"That's fine!" He managed, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"So, Mana?" Yami asked her again.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" She giggled at Yugi who was blushing like crazy.

* * *

As Mana gathered her stuff in Yugi's room he watched, no, stared at this beautiful girl. He wondered what she might see in him from her giggled. He knew he was paying to much attention to her, but as long as she didn't notice it was fine. Only thing was; she did notice, all the time. Her own fillings for him racing, but she wouldn't tell him, for she was only his "Study buddy" right? Right.

* * *

The next day, they all went to the beach, soon Mana began to notice Yugi staring; all the time. 'Really?' She thought, 'he's doing this?' Other than this, the rest of Spring Brake was wonderful, and Yugi improved; a lot. Mana was really surprised, her methods of flirting with him so he would focus had worked! Mana went back to her normal daily schedule, but her first day back, her crush was back.

Mana felt embarrassed, and wanted Yugi to leave her alone, but he sat with her at lunch. He decided she needed payback for flirting with him only to get him to study.

"Mana-Chan!" Yugi exclaimed from across the lunch room on Monday.

"Tea, hide me..." Mana groaned, and Tea laughed.

"Come on Mana, just take it in...He has a little crush, so what?" Tea giggled.

"It's not just the crush..." Mana started, "He's getting back at me for flirting to get him to study. He only did it because he knew I would kiss his cheek when we finished." Mana sighed, as Yugi sat. Tea laughed, and Yugi looked confused. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'Time to flirt.'

He lent over and kissed Mana's cheek, she blushed red as a tomato.

"Yugi-Kun..." Mana groaned.

"I was thinking," Yugi began. "I really, really need some help in Chemistry..." He trailed off, before he began again. "If you might help me Mana-Chan?" He asked, Mana sighed.

"Alright, I'll come by later, but me and Tea have to go or we'll be late for class..." Mana was a bit mad, but she also liked the attention.

Tea nodded and stood, "She you later Yugi." She smiled.

"She you girls later, I love you Mana-Chan!" He yelled so everyone in the lunch room could hear. Mana blushed, and almost ran out, Tea close behind.

* * *

When it came time to go help Yugi study, Mana dreaded it at first, she began to think it wasn't that bad. She liked the attention, but what Yugi did in the lunch room wasn't right.

"Tea," Mana began. "I don't think I should go over to help Yugi tonight..." She looked down, as they stood waiting for Yami, which Yugi would be with him.

Tea sighed, "It's up to you. If he really needs the help, you should..." Tea smiled a weak smile at Mana.

"Alright..." Mana sighed as Yami and Yugi approached.

"Hello Mana, Tea." Yami greeted, hugging Tea.

"Hi Mana-Chan..." Yugi smiled, and kissed Mana's cheek like earlier, she blushed.

"Yugi..." She said embarrassed.

Yami and Tea watched the two blushing, and Yami tilted his head, "Mana, can I talk to you please?" He asked, Mana nodded, and Yugi and Tea went into a pizza shop so they could talk.

"So, what's with all the blushing?" Yami asked, Mana looked down.

"I don't know... It's like he's getting back at me; I know he is." She snapped a little mad at Yugi, but still felt happy about spending time with him.

"Uh...hu? Back at you for what?" Yami asked interested now.

"For flirting with him, so he would study, and not just stare at me..." She trailed off, and Yami waited. "I- kinda like him...No, love him. I don't see how though, I don't really know him..." She blinked, and that was it. The end of conversation.

* * *

The next few months Yugi continued to flirt, and flatter Mana on a daily basis, she started to fill more, and more fillings develop for him. By the end of the school year, everyone pretty much screamed "Yugi and Mana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" This totally embarrassed them both. Then one day Yugi just gave in, as Mana began to flirt back slowly.

"Mana-Chan?" He asked, she smiled.

"Yes, my Yugi-Kun?" she asked, he smiled at her for a long moment.

"Would you like to go on a real date with me?" He asked, and she nodded excitedly. "Great, pick you up at seven." He smiled, Mana waved like an idiot leaving the lunch room for class. Yugi thought it was cute though.

* * *

After Mana and Yugi's date, they walked in the park.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Yugi?" Mana asked gazing at the stars.

"Sure is..." Yugi agreed. Mana closed her eyes, and Yugi watched with admiration.

"Mana, can I try something...You can stop me if you want to, I just wanna try this, please?" He asked, Mana opened her eyes.

"'Kay, shoot..." She smiled, but then blushed when Yugi closed his eyes, and leaned in until their faces were an inch apart. Mana leaned forward so that his and her lips touched. Yugi blushed, and thought it would never go away. The kiss was long, and passionate, they enjoyed it. Yugi had never kissed anyone except Rebecca, and that was his first "real" tongue tied kiss! He decided to try it on Mana. He just fairly brushed his tongue on her bottom lip, Mana excepted happily as Yugi explored her mouth.

When the kiss was over, both were gasping for air.

"Wow..." Mana breathed, Yugi caught his breath.

"Have you done that before?" He asked, and Mana nodded.

"With Ryou..." She informed, Yugi couldn't believe his ears, did she really have to say Ryou? "What about you, you seemed to know what you were doing..." Mana blushed they were holding each other extremely close.

"Rebecca Hawkins..." He trailed off.

"Oh, how was it?" She asked, and Yugi was satisfied with himself, because Mana was worried.

"She was okay...but I know someone who was better..." He trailed off.

"Who?" Mana asked, and Yugi smiled, and kissed her lips once more, they both blushed tomato red in the face. Yugi smiled when the kiss was over,

"You."

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed my one shot, R&R please... Worked kinda hard on this, if you think it's a little suckish let me know, so the next one is better.


End file.
